derodunnfandomcom-20200214-history
Witcher
Blaix de Villmon, Arthur de Vleester (M), Margarita Laux-Antille (M), Keth (Soothsaying), Undomiel (Witch), Zelona (M), Shipek (Pamphlets), Vatt (Dwarf, taking down witch posters), Gregski (harbouring fugitives), "Hunt" (pestering dames), Dona (Chiromancy), "Dragonbird" (numerology), "Second Child" (diviner, inciting discord + hatred), Corylea (Scoia'tael), "Highland Tommy", "The Seeker" (spying), Man of N'vah (burglaries), Petra Silie (herbalism, publication of banned utterances), Sidspyker (magic), "Reptile Man" (bloody rows), "Sardukhar" (Elite Nilgaardan Palace Guard of the emperor), Nars (Halfling, Knotweed Meadow, tax evasion + extortion), Momotek (possession of magic amulets) ---- Count la Guevre, Ministry of Culture for the Kingdom of Temeria Grassy Knoll shore ---- *Witcher **Incredible resistance to physical torture **Cat School are for the most part of elven stock. **Nervous system quickly neutralize harmful alkaloids. In a matter of hours all symptons vanish. **Energumen **Malaspin, Alzur Amavet fortress Lynx Crag, witch Antoine Pfeil, ---- Hyms feed on fear, regret, a sense of guilt - in a word, on negative emotions, and since they are eternally hungry, they provoke these emotions inthe humans they torment. These demons cannot be exorcized. A man a hym takes as a victim is lost and will inevitably succumb to madness, and then death. ---- Zuetzer Castle, Gavel Matt (Hunter), Lieutenant Von herset, Raphael von Bourmann, Peter Nayhaer, Eric von Kidon, Kristen Hagen, ---- Honourable Knigth Sir Antoine Pfell Lifespan of elves are 3x that of humans. Dol Blathanna, Nilgaard vassal state. ---- Folk say they were four at first. The Mother, She-Who-Knows, the Lady of the Wood, cam here from a faraway land and since she suffered terribly from loneliness, shade made three daughters out of dirt and water. ---- Ida Emean, Elven Sage Sirens, the harpies' distant relatives, are winged monsters found in the Skellige Archipelago, most frequently on unpopulated isles or in the inaccessible coastal areas of populated ones. According to legends they are daughters to the mythical winged giant Hrasvelg, who lives on the edge of the world and births gales with the waving of his wings. Hrasvelg's daughters seek out the company of giants and often make their nests near their lairs. These creatures attack boats and ships from the air, tearing sails and rigging to shreds and rendering the vessels immobile. At times they will snatch men or cattle from the deck and drop them from great heights to their death. They also attack travellers trekking across isolated beaches. ---- The peasants of the Tukaj Foothills say fiends are born of magic. For at times witches cast spells on bears cauing them to mount boars, and the resultant offspring in neither boar nor bear, but has the makings of a fiend. Usually such a boar piglet die of hunger, but they are at times found and taken in by witches. Raised on enchanted milk, they grow in strength, and soon enough the milk is no longer enough for them. ---- Martina Crisca, Imperial Academy at Castel Graupian (scholar) Alistair Carnarvon's Journey 26th of July Unsure where to start a dig? Ask the nearest old washwoman. Or old men whittling by the road. They know everything! Yes, yes, I know, it takes a great deal of patience and you have to separate the wheat from the chaff, but it's the best way to learn about local legends. That's how we cam to find the Fox Hollow, where they say the soil sprouts clay pots (!). 28th of July We dug up part of a vineyard on the outskirts of Fox Hollow, but what we found there... those were not pots, those were elven funeral urns! It seems the village is built atop an ancient Aen Siedhe necropolis... That cemetery dates, by my reckoning, to the time before the First Landing, so the graves might be full of valuables. The ancient elves buried their dead along with great wealth. We've already dug up a few choice baubles, but I'm sure if we look deeper we will find much more. 12th of August Today we started a new dig, in a new location. Mathias spied a beautifully ornament cameo in the ground, and when he tried to grab it... he discovered it was clenched in the hands of a skeleton. Anselm started to mock him, but quickly lost all desire to laugh. They valley was full of elven skeletons - men, woman, even children.... The bodies were all mixed, with limbs lopped off, many heads missing and children with crushed rib cages... what happened here?! 14th of August Another sleepless night. Blood, cries, wails... I awake drenched in sweat, then I doze off for a moment and the same happens again. I told my fellows to dig a deep hole. We'll throw that cursed cameo inside - it belongs in the ground, with the rest of the dead. 16th of August Matthias disappeared during the night. No one saw him leave camp, his things are all in space... Anselm says we should follow his example and flee while we still live, but I... I cannot leave it like this! This valley is full of bones... Anselm scream in my face, called me a madman, but I MUST tell someone what we found. They say there is a group of archaeologists from Castel Graupian at the Termes ruins... is covered in blood Scroll from Crevan Carn illegible ...then the Eldest of the Aen Seidhe ends the speech in which he tells of the dead's deeds. The body, covered in a shroud, is then placed on a pyre made of alder wood. Next, a further layer of wood is placed on top. When the pyre is finished, the mourners gather around and form a circle. The Eldest of the Aen Seidhe places a torch to the pyre, then five members of the dead's family each do the same. The fire is fed throughout the night, until the first glimmers of dawn. The mourners then part and go to their homes, only to return... illegible Then the remains of the pyre are raked and bone fragments are sought out among the ashes. The Eldest places the bones in an urn previously filled with ash from the pyre. The urn is then sealed and placed in the family's chamber in the burial grounds. Then the mourners go to... illegible